The Gift
by katbybee
Summary: This one-shot takes place one year after the end of Enthusiastic Fish's wonderfully creative sequel, "Thom 2" You need to read both "Thom" and "Thom 2" for this to really make sense but I was inspired by a particular scene in T2 between Tony and Thom. This is a thank you for all E. F.'s wonderful stories. She really is brilliant! Premise used with permission. I own zip. Please R/R.


**NCIS Headqurters**

**The Bullpen**

Tim stretched and leaned back in his chair. It had been a really long day and he was tired. It was late. He glanced at the date on his computer, though he hadn't really needed to. He had known. He had felt it most keenly last night. He was used to being alone now… though he knew most people wouldn't understand how alone he really was.

One year. One year since he and Palmer had...well, since Thom and Palmer had...what? Given him back his life? Since they had restored him to oneness? _Since Thom had died._ One year since his and Thom's memories had become his and his alone. And he still struggled with Thom's absence. He missed him. He knew it was right-not _fair_-but right.

Tim sighed as he reached for his bag and was startled when he turned around to find Tony standing there looking at him almost-shyly? Tim was confused because Tony simply didn't DO shy. Tim was immediately intrigued...and a little wary. "What's up, Tony?"

"I-uh, I have something for you, but I can't give it to you here."

"Okaaay, why not?"

Tony huffed in frustration. "Look, I just can't okay? You need to come with me."

Tim frowned. "Aw, Tony, can't this wait? I'm really tired. Come on. Tomorrow, okay?"

Tony shook his head emphatically. "Nope. It has to be tonight, Probie. Now come on. I'll drive, but we're taking your car." He grabbed Tim's arm and propelled him towards the elevator.

"Are you kidnapping me, DiNozzo?"

"Not exactly, but I think you'll understand when we get there."

"Get where?"

"Where I'm taking you. You just have to trust me."

They had reached Tim's Porsche and Tony held out his hand for the keys. "Can you trust me, Tim?"

Their eyes met for one long moment, and Tim smiled slightly. He tossed the keys to Tony and headed for the passenger side. Both men threw their bags into the car, and Tony roared out of the lot. It wasn't often he got to drive Tim's car, and he loved it… though he would never admit that to _anyone_.

The drive to the meadow wasn't terribly long, especially the way Tony drove, and they were both quiet. Tim remembered the way… he had been there twice before. Well, Thom had been there the first time with Tony not long before-before his death, and then he, Tim, had come here on his own. He had wanted to see it, wanted to reassure Thom he wouldn't forget him. The others had come a bit later, after Tony showed up and called them, but he had already made his promise to Thom…

And now? Tim wasn't sure why Tony had brought him back to the same field where Tony had spent an evening learning about the stars from Thom. Especially tonight. Because he knew that Tony had remembered. Tony could be a pain in the neck, but he was not dense. He knew what today was. Tim walked to the center of field, and stared up at the cloudless night sky. The crystalline curtain of stars was so beautiful it took his breath away…

From behind him Tony spoke quietly, almost reverently. "I figured this was the best… the only… place to give you my gift."

Without taking his eyes off the sky, Tim asked, "What is it?"

Tony chuckled a little self-consciously. "Uh, well, it may seem sort of dumb to the astonomers. I mean, I know that all stars really only have numbers for names officially, but… I...I thought that, Thom… he, _and you_, that the two of you deserved-_deserve _more. For what you both wanted to be and for what you both went through. I don't claim to understand it, but still" Tony hitched a shoulder, his eyes glistening slightly "-there it is."

Tony held out a flat, rectangular black box. "I know you can't really see it in this light, but it's a-a Star Naming Kit. I got it through one of those registries. You guys have a star named after you. It has a map with the coordinates and a bunch of other cool stuff in there… I figured you could find the star."

Tim stared at him for a moment, and Tony fidgeted. He couldn't read Tim's expression at all. Then, Tim took the box, and using Tony's flashlight, they opened it and found the map with the newly _unofficially _(by government standards, anyway) named star. It took them a little while, but they located it, and both men lay back on the grass and stared up at it for a long time, pleased it was bright enough to be seen so clearly.

Finally, Tim spoke quietly. "Thom would have loved this."

Tony smiled. "I think he does, Probie."

Tim sat up. "Yeah? You think he's aware of all this?" Tears pricked his eyelashes, and began to trace patterns down his cheek. "I never see him in my dreams anymore, Tony. He's really gone."

Tony nodded sadly. He couldn't really understand, but he could still hurt for his friend. He pointed at the star they'd been watching. His voice was rough with the tears he wouldn't shed quite yet. "Just look up, Tim. That star. The 'Thom E. Gemcity-McGee.' That star will always be there. For your whole life. That's your anchor. That's why I did this, Probie. I'll wait for you in the car." He stood abruptly and hurried out of the meadow.

Tim looked at the box in his hands, the map and certificate now neatly folded back with the frame and the trinkets included in the package. He looked back up at the star, which until a while ago had no more significance than any of the other billions of stars in the sky. Now? He smiled. "Good night, Thom."

Tim McGee turned and headed for his car… Tony would be waiting.

**~The End~**


End file.
